


the colours of love

by azriaphales



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happiness in holi, just two husbands being cute, love these two gays to death so i had to write this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriaphales/pseuds/azriaphales
Summary: It's holi. There's love and happiness in the air as the Tripathi family celebrate this festive occasion.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	the colours of love

**Author's Note:**

> Kartik and Aman have stolen my heart, and I absolutely had to write this fic. It’s nowhere near perfect, but hope you enjoy it!

Aman looks at Kartik, who is applying _gulal_ on Rajni's face. He looks so happy, and Aman can feel a burst of happiness in his heart, watching his **husband** have fun so freely. He looks too cute, doing the bhangra around Rajn-

Suddenly, he's hit by a water balloon on his shoulder, soaking him, bringing him back to his senses. He looks at the balcony, where it seemed to come from, and there's his father with Chaman chacha, both laughing at Aman's bewildered face. "Are you just going to stand there for the entirety of holi?" Shankar Tripathi asks his son, between fits of laughter. Aman just glares at him, not knowing what to do or say.

"Aman!!! Aey Aman!!" Kartik's familiar voice makes Aman turn around. "What happened?" he shouts.

Aman just shakes his head, frustrated that his clothes got all wet before he could start holi properly. Kartik looks at Aman, who is busy batting his clothes and then looks at the balcony where the two brothers are still laughing.

"Okay. it's on." he mutters.

"What?" Rajni asks, stopping her dance halfway.

"Where are the water balloons?" he asks.

After a quick scan of the courtyard, "Ohh.. right there." She points to the far end of the courtyard, where there's a bucket filled with water balloons.

Kartik sprints towards it, determined. He drags the bucket to the courtyard. He then picks up a water balloon, raises it with a dramatic effect on top of his head, and looking at Aman, he shouts, " **IT'S WAR!!!** "

Aman quickly brings his hands in front of him, so as to use them as a shield against the balloon. But the balloons never come. Confused, he removes his hands from his face, just in time to see Kartik laughing, and throwing the balloon at the balcony towards... his father.

Everyone closes their eyes at the huge **SPLATT!!!!** that resounds as the balloon hits Shankar Tripathi's head. Aman looks in terror as the water pours from his father's head, soaking his clothes. It's deadly quiet. What would he do now?

Suddenly, Kartik starts laughing. Rajni joins him shortly. Soon, the entire family is laughing. Chaman chacha's laughs are the loudest.

At first, Shankar Tripathi is just staring, but soon, he joins in too. "Wait till I get you!!!" he shouts from the balcony and proceeds to come down.

Chaos follows. There's _gulal_ everywhere, it's purple, pink, red, green, and every other colour. Water balloons are splashed, one after another. Even Champa chachi and his mother were applying colours to each other, while Rajni and Chaman chacha were busy having a water balloon fight. The Tripathi family is having the time of their lives, no fights involved. Aman grabs a handful of _gulal_ and goes towards Kartik and his father, who are having a war of their own, and proceeds to apply the colours all over their faces. The _gulal_ and the balloons never seem to cease.

While looking for his next target, Aman spots a pipe. He runs over to it and opens the tap. Water starts gushing from the pipe. He points it towards the first person who is in front of him, who happens to be his father. Shankar Tripathi stops mid-run, shielding himself. Aman is laughing.

A distant memory resurfaces. _The familiar smell of the train station. A hot, hot day. Except it wasn't holi, his father hadn't been this happy, and their roles had been reversed._

"Arey!!!!" his father's voice brings him back to the present. "Enough with the revenge!!" he's saying, but it all comes out muffled between the water splashes. Aman laughs. He turns to his left to see Kartik laughing, putting the _gulal_ all over Champa chachi's face. Kartik happens to turn towards Aman at the same time. Amidst all the different colours, Aman can see Kartik clearly. It's something straight out of a movie. Kartik is smiling, and Aman feels the entire world come to a stop, the only thing he sees is his smile. He's in love, _so so in love_.

**BOOM!!!!**

A water balloon lands on Aman's face. The impact of the strike makes the pipe fall from his hands, finally releasing Shankar Tripathi. Seeing this, Kartik starts laughing. Aman, who is wiping his face with his hands sees this.

"You... You wait." With this, Aman starts running towards his husband. Kartik sprints off, pushing Rajni so she is in Aman's way. Another chase starts.

Aman takes a handful of _gulal_ , and runs towards Kartik, determined to catch him. Kartik keeps on running around the courtyard, ducking behind a family member whenever Aman tries to throw the _gulal_ onto him.

The whole family is still busy enjoying holi with all their hearts, and this is probably why no one notices when Kartik runs inside the house, and Aman follows, still chasing him.

Once inside the house, Kartik takes a sharp turn, turning towards their room. Aman runs behind him, determined to catch him. He is so fixated in this goal that he doesn't notice when Kartik stops and turns around. This results in Aman slamming into Kartik’s chest, spilling the _gulal_ all over their shirts.

Aman looks up. Their eyes meet. 

All these years, and yet every time Kartik looked at him, Aman would be shocked at just _how beautiful_ he is. His heart always skipped a beat, and he felt butterflies on his stomach. Today was no exception, but today, it felt a bit more intense. This moment felt more.. special.

"Happy holi." Kartik whispers. He takes Aman's hand and puts them on this waist. 

"Happy ho-", before Aman can finish his sentence, Kartik's lips are on his. He can taste the bitter taste of the _gulal_ , but it doesn't matter, nothing else matters right now. Because they're kissing, and it feels like coming home.

They're kissing, and it feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world. They're kissing, and Aman can feel Kartik's lips bite his bottom lip _oh so gently_ , and he sighs. They're kissing, and his heart feels like it's going to burst. They're kissing, and he can feel Kartik's warm hands on his cheeks. They're kissing, both their eyes closed, and suddenly there's this urgency.

Aman opens his mouth wider because he can feel the hunger. He wants to have Kartik all to himself. He can hear Kartik give out a slight moan, and damn that sounds _so fucking sexy_. Aman tightens his grip around Kartik's waist, and it just feels good. Aman finally feels like they're properly kissing.

"Oie, where are Kartik and Aman???" Rajni's piercing voice from the courtyard brings them back. Kartik breaks the kiss.

"We have to go", he smiles, biting his lower lip.

"Let's just stay here." Aman makes a face. Kartik laughs, hugging him. Aman feels so loved, so protected under Kartik's hugs. "I don't want to go," he says again.

"But we have to." With this, Kartik pulls away. Then, taking Aman by his hand, pulls him towards the courtyard.

"We're here!!!" Kartik shouts. They reach the courtyard (which is a mess), and then, pointing to his shirt, which was white, but now is a mixture of different colours, Kartik says, "Look what your son did to me!"

"Beta, what did you think holi was???", Sunaina says, and the entire family laughs. She then claps her hands. "But that's enough for today. Look at the time, it's already 2 pm, we have to eat." She gestures Champa to come into the kitchen with her.

Shankar and Chaman Tripathi go inside the house, and Rajni follows them, but not before giving them a knowing smile and a wink.

Aman blushes. Seeing this Kartik laughs. He then takes their intertwined hands and kisses Aman's hand. "Come on", he says, "Let's clean up." They both go upstairs.

Aman can feel his heart beating on his chest, and it's so loud, he feels like Kartik could count each beat if he wanted to. Kartik, who is walking in front of Aman, turns to look at him, and Aman can do nothing but stare at him and wonder about just how ethereal he is. Smiling, Kartik squeezes his hand. Aman smiles back. They reach the room, and Kartik locks the door. Aman's heartbeat intensifies.

Kartik turns around, and surprisingly, hugs him. Aman is taken aback at how tight the hug is. He puts his hands around Kartik's neck, hugging him tighter still. They're hugging, and Aman wants to stay in this moment forever, forever in his husband's arms. He feels like the luckiest guy in the world.

Kartik withdraws.

"What happened?" Aman says in a worried tone.

Kartik puts his hands on each of Kartik's cheeks. "I love you," he says, his voice breaking.

"Hey. Hey. I love you too, Kartik." Aman hugs him, and Kartik is suddenly crying. Aman had seen him cry only a few times, and it had broken his heart each time.

Kartik gets down on his knees, still crying. Aman gets down too, still hugging him, whispering soft "I love you"s now and then. "Aman, thank you so much," he says, between sobs. "Thank you for being my family. Thank you for loving me, for accepting me for who I am. I love you." he's still crying, and Aman can feel his heart breaking, at just how much his lover has gone through.

"Hush now. don't cry, Kartik. I'm always here for you, you know that, right?"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kartik's voice is breaking again, and Aman hugs him tighter. They sit like this, both of them feeling the warm, fuzzy feeling until Kartik's crying reduces to a sniffle.

Aman breaks the hug to look at him. "Okay, now, **my daddy strongest** , let's go get you cleaned," Aman says, and Kartik laughs.

—

Kartik and Aman get down to the kitchen, holding hands, both of them smiling.

Rajni is leaning on the kitchen door. "Hmm.. lovebirds looking pretty happy, huh??" she smiles.

"Shut up, Rajni," Aman says. Kartik just laughs.

"Oi, aren't you people gonna eat?" Sunaina calls them. "Come on, eat while the food is still hot."

The lunch goes pretty much normally. Sunaina's "Why are you eating so less, Aman? You look like a twig, just take more", and Shankar's "it's better than looking like a buffalo" is a daily occurrence.

Quick, stolen glances. A wink. A smile. Aman is on cloud nine.

—

Aman is laying his head on top of Kartik's chest. Kartik has his hands wrapped around Aman.

"Hey, Aman," Kartik says.

"Hmm?" a sleepy Aman replies.

"I love you."

"I love you too, lover boy." Kartik smiles. He kisses the top of Aman's head and closes his eyes.

—

They both dream about a certain Jack and a certain Johnny. I cannot give you all the details, but I can tell you this: there was a certain hill, and a search for love and laughter. There’s weaving their own forevers, their own happily ever afters. 

**_There’s love, and that’s what counts._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> If you want, you can go follow my tumblr: [kartikamans](https://kartikamans.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
